Jailbird
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: :Stutters: "Ave enjaulada... Me siento como una ave enjaulada... Quiero morir y descansar en paz" Clasificación M por mención de sustancias e intento de suicidio.


_**He aquí la tercera y última parte de esta trilogía que inició con "Amarte sin Ataduras" y continuó con "Cruel"; les advierto que el contenido de la presente historia tiene mención de drogas y de intento de suicidio...**_

_**Sin más qué decir, excepto el típico disclaimer de que South Park no me pertenece, me despido de ustedes.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Jailbird.**

El amanecer empezó a iluminar South Park; la vista de las montañas y del bosque cercano a la población ofrecía una vista espléndida y cautivadora para cualquier persona. Los pájaros, amantes de la luz, empezaban a cantar de alegría.

Sin embargo, en medio del bosque, una solitaria figura caminaba en dirección hacia el norte. Al llegar a la carretera tras varias horas de caminata, Butters, vestido con un sencillo suéter azul, pantalones verdes azulados, botas negras y con mochila al hombro, se volvía una vez más hacia donde estaba su supuesto hogar; guiándose por el cantar de los pájaros, el joven sonrió con tristeza antes de dar la espalda y continuar su caminata.

La soledad había entrado a su vida desde que era un niño, pero se había negado a aceptarla hasta que leyó aquella carta de Stan, la cual estaba escrita en su diario. No había duda de que fuera de él, ya que reconocía muy bien su letra; en cuanto al contenido, pues, demostraba lo mucho que a Stan le molestaba el hecho de que todo el mundo lo empezara a fregar luego de enterarse por obra y gracia de Eric Cartman que Butters le amaba.

Tenía el corazón roto, el cuerpo y su mente totalmente debilitados y su alma quebrantada ante el maltrato que recibía por parte de todos, hasta de los maestros.

Era demasiado para soportar, para poner en alto la frente; era como para volverse loco y quitarse la vida, pero él prefirió irse de ese lugar antes que demostrar que todos tienen la razón, hasta su abuela, aunque sabía que, al irse, la soledad no le abandonaría.

Por acallarla, él empezó a probar la marihuana, la cocaína y la heroína en el pequeño departamento que rentaba junto con un amante suyo, un tal Jason Grey, en Boston con sus ahorros.

Sus "tres amigas", como les llamaba, calmaban el dolor que lo atormentaba por las mañanas, haciéndole desear que jamás hubiera nacido, que jamás hubiera conocido a ese ser cruel llamado Stan Marsh y a esos otros que decían ser sus amigos. Ambos varones las consumían por pequeñas dosis, razón por la cual sus raciones duraban hasta dos meses; cuando una droga se le acababa, esperaban terminar las otras para poder comprar las tres en su conjunto en el departamento de un amigo de Grey.

Al caer la noche, se duchaba y se iba con Grey a una discoteca en donde ambos trabajaban como barmans.

Hubo veces en que en ese lugar algunos clientes les ofrecían dinero a cambio de una noche de sexo desenfrenado. Jason titubeaba, pero Butters tomaba ese dinero, ya que con ello él y Jason podrían comprar cosas para la casa y alguna droga.

Sin embargo, esa noche que parecía una de tantas, el Destino quiso intervenir por enésima vez al aparecer en aquella discoteca un joven de cabellos negros, camiseta azul con logotipos, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis. El joven, acompañado de otro varón de cabellos rubios, camiseta blanca, tenis y pantalones de mezclilla, se acercó a la barra a donde estaba Butters y le dijo:

- Un daikiri y un Sundae Flash.

- Ok – fue lo único que replicó Butters mientras se concentraba en preparar ambas bebidas.

Tras entregárselas a los dos hombres, Butters hizo ademán de ir a atender a un cliente habitual, mas el rubio lo jaló bruscamente del brazo y le dijo:

- Me pareces conocido… ¿Te he visto en algún lado?

Butters se soltó con brusquedad y le respondió:

- No… Y si me disculpa, tengo que atender a un cliente.

Se retiró con rapidez mientras que los dos varones, suspicaces, se dijeron el uno al otro:

- Estoy seguro de que lo he visto en algún lado, Kenny… Sólo que no recuerdo en donde.

- Tal vez lo viste en la calle en algún momento, Stan – le replicó Kenny.

- No lo creo. Estoy seguro de que lo he visto antes.

Unas horas después de su charla con Kenny, Stan se fue hacia el baño de hombres para poder descargar su vejiga. Su sorpresa fue grande al entrar, ya que vio a Butters frente al espejo llorando mientras se inyectaba un líquido color beige; el rubio mayor, al darse cuenta de que se estaba inyectando heroína, se acercó a Butters y le dijo:

- No es medicina para la depresión por lo que veo, amigo.

Butters se volvió y le replicó:

- Tal vez… P-pero… Lo necesito para acallar el dolor que tengo… Lo siento, señor, si vio usted esto.

Stan le arrebató a Butters la jeringa; luego tomó el pequeño tubo que traía la potente droga y, al olerla, exclamó:

- ¡Esto es heroína!

- ¿Y?

- ¡¿Cómo que "y"?! ¡¿Acaso piensas morirte?!

- Prefiero eso que vivir con el dolor.

- La heroína no quita el dolor, sino que estimula tu mente y te estropea las neuronas.

- Ella siempre me ha aliviado desde los 17.

El mayor tomó el brazo de Butters y lo examinó; la herida por las repetidas inyecciones que se aplicaba no estaba del todo cerrada. Butters, echándose a reír, le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué examina mi brazo, señor? ¿Es usted doctor?

- No, pero este brazo está muy malherido. Debes ir con un médico.

- ¡Déjeme! – exclamó el rubio al empujar a Stan - ¡Estoy bien!

- ¡Buttercup! – escuchó una voz.

- ¡Estoy aquí, Jason!

Apartando a Stan, empezó a toser y escupir sangre.

Stan, alarmado, lo tomó y lo sacó del baño atropellando a un Jason desubicado por la droga. Kenny, un tanto extrañado, se acercó a Stan y le preguntó:

- ¿Viejo, qué sucede?

- ¡Préstame las llaves de tu auto! – le suplicó el pelinegro- ¡Debo llevar a Butters al hospital!

- ¡¿A But-?!

Al ver que el chico empezaba a escupir sangre, añadió:

- Iré contigo.

**_&%&%&_**

Stan Marsh miró preocupado la cama de Butters desde la ventana del área de Cuidados Intensivo del Hospital Saint Gertrude. El médico le había dicho que halló en el cuerpo del muchacho un alto contenido de alcohol, cocaína, heroína y marihuana; de haberse inyectado una vez más, habría muerto por sobredosis.

Kenny McCormick, su amigo y compañero de la carrera en Periodismo, le dijo:

- Me parece increíble que Butters haya acabado así. ¡Diantres, qué horror!

- Nadie lo pensó así… Ni siquiera yo me lo imaginé así… Una más y pudo haber muerto.

- ¿Y qué hay de su novio?

- Ese tal Jason estaba más drogado y ebrio. No iba a ayudar de nada… Y dudo mucho que le importe que Butters esté en el hospital.

Un médico se acercó a los dos varones; con preocupación, suspiró y le dijo a Stan:

- Tu amigo tiene suerte de haber sobrevivido a una muerte segura… Sin embargo, la recuperación será muy lenta.

- Entiendo… ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Meterlo a rehabilitación lo antes posible, ya que el tratamiento que recibirá es un poco extremo. En verdad, ¿cómo es posible que ustedes no se hayan dado cuenta de su problema?

- Nosotros no sabíamos que él vivía aquí – explicó Kenny -. Huyó de su casa a los 16 años luego de haber sufrido durante años maltrato psicológico en la escuela y en su casa… De hecho, creo que esa fue la causa por la que empezó a meterse de lleno en la droga: Para acallar su soledad.

- Uhmmm… Eso explica entonces los moretones y cicatrices que tiene en los brazos y en la espalda… Lo siento mucho, pero debo dar parte a las autoridades sobre este incidente.

- Entiendo…

**_&%&%&_**

Con la mirada enfocada en la ventana, Butters parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Kenny McCormick, el que fuera su mejor amigo en la primaria, lo había traído al hospital tras un shock provocado por la inyección de cocaína… Acompañado de Stan Marsh.

Al despertar tras una semana en coma, el médico le explicó que debía recibir tratamiento para desintoxicarse y que había dado parte a las autoridades por las heridas que encontró en su cuerpo.

Mientras el médico se lo explicaba, Kenny y Stan habían hecho varias llamadas a South Park preguntando por los Stotch e informarles sobre el estado de Butters.

Él sabía que sus padres le importaban un carajo sobre lo que le sucediera desde el mero hecho de que se habían enterado de que era gay y que amaba a Stan Marsh en ese entonces. Por lo tanto, sus padres no irían a verle y los jóvenes de su edad ni se tomarían la molestia de ir a visitarle desde donde sea.

_Ave enjaulada… Me siento como un ave enjaulada… _

Levantándose con mucho trabajo, Butters se quitó el suero y, armándose de valor, salió de su habitación en busca de una salida hacia el exterior y ver el sol…

Por última vez.

**_&%&%&_**

El sol estaba empezando a asomarse, los pasillos estaban vacíos y los residentes dormían un momento antes de ir a atender a los pacientes. Butters contemplaba el amanecer desde la orilla de la azotea del edificio cubierto solamente de su sábana.

Sereno, tranquilo, con una profunda tristeza, dispuesto a irse de aquél mundo que lo rechazaba, aceptando ante todo el castigo que Dios le impusiera por arrebatarse sin permiso la vida. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y su olfato empezaba a percibir el olor de la mañana.

Sin titubeo, se agarró como pudo de las orillas de la sábana… Y saltó.

No obstante, algo detuvo su caída; una mano fuerte sostenía la delicada tela de la sábana y una voz atronadora gritó un "¡NO!".

- ¡Butters, sujétate! – exclamaba Stan mientras jalaba la sábana.

_Déjame ir…_, rogó Butters mentalmente con lágrimas. _Sólo quiero descansar…_

La tela empezaba a romperse; Stan, con toda la rapidez que podía, jalaba la sábana hasta que, al final, le ofrecía la mano al pequeño rubio para ayudarle.

- ¡Toma mi mano, Butters!

El rubio miró hacia abajo y después a Stan.

En su mirada había duda, incertidumbre, hasta sorpresa; nunca esperó que Stan Marsh intentara salvarle la vida… Favor que decidió negarle al decirle estas palabras:

- Déjame ir… Quiero descansar en paz.

Stan, incapaz de abandonarle, exclamó:

- ¡No, no te dejaré ir! ¡Toma mi mano!

Butters se negó nuevamente, por lo que Stan decidió tomarle la mano y subirlo muy a pesar de sus protestas.

- ¡Déjame ir! – estalló el rubio con lágrimas - ¡Quiero descansar!

- ¡No, no lo haré! – le replicó Stan mientras aprisionaba a Butters entre sus brazos.

- ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Déjame morir en paz!

Stan tomó el rostro del rubio y estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

_No puedo dejarte ir… Porque no quiero perderte otra vez._


End file.
